Rock Angels
by GiraffeDreamer
Summary: Please dont go. He cried His blue eyes looked at me sadly. I have to Naruto. I said softly and kissed his lips softly and left with orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"This is your pilot Ginger speaking, we are having slight trouble. Please buckle up while we go there the storm could."

"Oh no, What if we crash?" My drummer Nicole asked.

"Nicki, don't think negative." Chloe said in her calming voice. Nicole whimpered.

"I am sure everything is going to be o- ". I was cut off by the plane jerking down ward.

"Passengers… were going to a crash landing, please hang on!" The pilot said. Nicole screamed.

"Girls hang on…. Nicole stops screaming!" I said in my leader voice. When the plane hit the ground, everybody went black.

"Kakashi, is my order clear?" Tsunade said from her desk. He nodded and turned to his Team. Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

"Ok team, let's go." He said and the four rushed out to the crash sight. A couple Minutes later Naruto was the First person to speak up.

"Do you think it was Aliens?" Sakura rolled her Green eyes and frowned in disbelief.

"Aliens? Really Naruto?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"It could be, we don't know what really crashed."

"It was an airplane." Sai said. Naruto sighed.

"Ok, well what made it crash? Aliens!" He pushed.

"Why would Aliens crash an airplane?" Sai asked. He had to pick up a book on aliens. They seemed like really interesting Creatures.

"Because, they wanted to know what the flying air craft was so they went to it, the pilot saw it, panicked and crashed." Naruto smiled.

"You and your imagination." Sakura said sighing Sai smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I forgot to say I DON'T OWN NARUTO on the first chapter so there. And please if you see a problem with the story tell me and I might take the advice. Thanks ~ GD  
><strong>

Chapter 1

(Roxie's POV)

Am I dead? I wondered as I came back to continence. I groaned and sat up. Why wasn't I dead? Why didn't I feel pain? I blinked opening my eyes slowly. I was in some sort of dark room.

"So you're up?" A male voice said. I turned to the voice and regretted it. As soon as I moved I felt sick. My stomach curled and the room started to spin. I leaded over and puked my guts up.

"Ewww."Another voice said. Once I felt better I looked at the two.

The older guy had grey hair that was in a pony tail. He had on round glasses and had on this smirk that irked me. The other one was younger around my age (16) but looked a bit older. He was kind of cute too. He didn't smile; he had like this no emotion mask on. He had black spiky hair a white opened shirt and had a purple rope around his waist…..

"Who the hell are you?" I asked them. I glared at the younger guy for saying 'eww'.

"Where am I?" I asked glaring at the older guy.

"You are in Lord Orochimaru's Hide out." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Lord?" I asked, was this guy like a king or something? I heard this noise behind me. I turned and screamed

"What the Hell!" I yelled looking at this bushy tail. I couldn't breathe, what did they do to me? What just cause I was past out gives people a sign to just do what they want to me?

"Lord Orochimaru has giving you wolf DNA, you should be happy. You responded very well with the DNA." I almost had a Heart attack. Wolf DNA?

"You used me as an experiment?" I yelled looking at the tail. I pulled it and yelped. It was attached to my tail bone. This 'Lord' Orochimaru may not be a "Lord' but he sure knew how to play God.

Just as I was about to yell at four eyes again, some guy walked in. He had long black hair and snake looking eyes.

"She's awake I see." He said. I frowned as four eyes nodded.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru, she responded well." He replied. So this was the sick twisted monster. He walked to me and took my chin and made me look up at him. I growled at him.

"She look's great Kabuto." He said and I pushed him away and stood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at Oruchimaru. I was some what shorter than him but I wasn't scared of this joker. I could still but him six feet under.

"Feisty isn't she?" He asked with a chuckle and a smirk looking down at me with amusement.

"Feisty, No; I am Mad as Hell you stupid Psycho!" I glared at him.

"PMS much?" Mr. EMO said. I turned and Glared at him.

"Shut up, Before I do it for you!" He rolled his eyes.

"Who has the sword here?" He questioned looking motioning to his sword.

"I wouldn't give a Damn if it was a gun. Keep you big ass mouth shut or I will use your sword and make sure you never have Kids!" I hissed. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Now you," I pointed at Oruchimaru. He didn't fazed or anything. He had on this cocky smirk.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him.

"You know what."

"I simply gave you wolf DNA, it made you stronger, Faster, smarter. Soon your eye sight and hearing will be increased as well." He replied as if it was not big deal. I wanted the slaps that smirk off his face. Then I thought about it. Speed and strength. I smirked and pushed him. He didn't expect the push so he fell and I ran as fast as I could to get out of there.

**Love it? Hate it? I won't know until you review. :D **


End file.
